So Help Me God
by Hawkpath13
Summary: What happens when teen evo has a devious mind and a twisted sense of humor? Find out now! Series of one-shots. Rated T for slight language!
1. AMP

_**YAY! ITS UP! This is Hawkpath13! Yeah. I'm putting off I Owe You for a while. I need more ideas for THAT one. But i came up with alot of other stories to like this one!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are ya sure this is a good idea?"

" Positive."

Rex and Bobo we're sitting in their room, about to do the stupidest thing.

Rex was about to drink 20 AMP energy drinks.

" The bottle says that the drinks can give ya heart attacks..." Bobo said with worry.

" Your point?" Rex queried.

"Well...uhh..." Bobo tried to think of a reason why this was important. Sating it could give you heart attacks should have been enough to stop ANYONE from drinking one. Let alone, 20.

" There you have it. Now lets do this!" Rex popped one cap off.

"Six, have you seen Rex or Bobo?" Holiday asked the green clad man.

" No, why?" Six replied

" I heard them talking about AMP and a dare-" She was cut off by a loud crash down the hall.

Six and Holiday looked at each other for a split second before going off into a mad dash to see what had made the nosie.

" What in gods name is going- HOLY SHIT!" Six exclaimed when running into the room.

"Wha'...oh...my...GOD!" Holiday had the same reaction.

AMP bottles covered the ground. Bobo was hanging from the ceiling. The room was torn apart, and Rex was no where in sight.

" What happened?" Holiday and Six said at the same time.

"Rex...AMP...20...Petting Zoo..." Bobo replied, quite scared.

Rex had never felt so GOOD! He felt as though he run around forever. He felt as thought nothing cound touch him. He felt as though his left eye was twitching.

Well thats because it was twitching. Rex was in a tree in the Petting Zoo, feeling quite happy and energetic.

" Rex!" A voice called out from the distance.

" POLO!" Rex yelled out in a reply.

" POLO!"

Rex's voice rang clear around the Petting Zoo.

"Polo?" Six thought out loud.

" MARCO!" Bobo yelled out in a test.

" POLO!"

Bobo broke out in laughter, only to stop after reciving a dangerous look from Six.

" Well now what?" Holiday asked in a midly irritated voice.

Bobo smirked. " 5..4...3...2...And..."

" HEY GUYS!" Rex had suddenly appeared infront of the group.

" BOBO! I WANNA RUN! CHASE ME!" Rex said to Bobo in a very energetic voice.

Rex started to run around the group, laughging like a mad-man.

Six looked at Bobo, expecting him to chase Rex.

Bobo looked up at Six and raised his hands and started counting down with his fingers.

10...9...8...7...

Rex continued to run.

6...5...4...

Still running.

3...2..1...

"HAHHHAHAHA Ooooh...now I'm sad..." Rex dropped to the ground looking completly out of enegry at last.

Six looked at Rex.

Rex looked at Six.

" AMP. Is. Banned. Forever."

* * *

_**Well there you have it. And yeah. That last part came from Family Guy.**_

_**Rex: Review? Plz? Plz? Plz? Plz?**_

_**Me: Shut up!**_

_**Rex: * sniffle :*(**_

_**=3 Hawky out!**_


	2. Forbiden Video

"Alright, Bobo, ya ready?"

"Yeah yeah, just play it."

* * *

That is where I went wrong. I hit the 'Play' button...

Hey! It's Rex, if you haven't guessed, this is my little review on what happened eariler today! K, so... yeah...here we go...

* * *

*Click*

"Oh their hot..." Bobo said, joking in the matter.

"Huh...wait...what the hell are they..." Rex went off into staring.

...

"OH! OH! GOD DAMN IT!" Rex exclaimed"

"HOLY SHIT! REALLY, SHIT!" Bobo also exclaimed

"What the hell are they...OH MY F***ING GOD!" Rex yelled

" Oh, oh, OH! OH, DAMN!" Bobo was covering his eyes but kept looking.

"Oh...Oh... oh, I'll never be able to eat chocolate ice cream ever ag- OH MY- MOTHER OF- OH! OH! HOLY SHIT!" Rex screeched loud enough for the next continent over could probably hear...

"TURN IT OFF! MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!"

"OK OK OK OK!" Rex repeated over and over.

*Click*

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!" Bobo was still screaming

" I DON'T KNOW!" Rex was almost sobbing

* Door slides open*

"What the hell are you two doing? Your making enough noise to make anyone thing you were wat-" Six had started and then stared at the title on the screen.

"Oh my god..." Six said absently.

* * *

Note to reader: NEVER WATCH THIS! I'M BEGGING U!

K Thx BYE!


	3. Just Plain Insane

Six: PICKLES!

Rex:...What?

Six: FRENCH FRIES!

Rex: Er...

Six: YUM!

Rex:...Holiday...I think Six has finally lost it!

Holiday: !

Rex: Errr wut?

Holiday: LALALALALALA ALALALLA ALALALALAL!

Rex: O.o Ooooookkkkkk...

Six: REX!

Rex: What?

Six: I'm...not...

Rex:...?

Six: Wearing...

Rex: O.O

Six: PANTS!

Rex: Oh corse you aren't, Six! Now, let me call some nice young men in white coats to take you far far away...

Six: YAY! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!

Holiday: CAN I GO TOOOOOOOO?

Rex: Yep...o.o *dials number on phone*

Asylum Person: Hello?

Rex: UH, hi, yeah, umm... I got some mental retards here... can you take them?

Asylum Person: ...Sure. Whatever.

Rex: K! Bye bye!

Holiday: This little piggy went to MARKET! This little piggy got hit by a truck...this little piggy got _**AIDS!**_

Six: ...

Rex: God damn it...

Holiday: I got a feeling!

Six: WHOO HOO!

Rex: Oh please don't...

Holiday: DONT STOP! MAKE IT POP!

Six: DJ BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP!

Rex: No...

Holiday: ...IF YOUR HAPPY-

Rex: NO!

Six: NOW I"M FEELING SO FLY...!

Holiday: LIKE A G6!

Rex: Please. Stop. Singing...

Holiday: GUESS WHOS BACK!

Six: BACK AGAIN!

Holiday: SHADYS BACK!

Six: TELL A FRIEND!

Holiday: NOW EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DANCE FLOOR!

Six: TO THE DANCEFLOOR! TO THE DANCEFLOOR!

Holiday: NOW EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DANCE FLOOR!

Rex: Alright! STOP!

Holiday...PAJAMA TIME!

Six: COME HERE LITTLE KIDDIES! ON MY LAP! GUESS WHOS BACK WHIT A BRAND IN RAP!

Holiday: And I dont mean-

Rex: Skip that part...

Holiday: NO WORRIES! PAPAS GOT A BRAND NEW BAG OF TOYS! 

Six: WHAT ELSE COULD I DO TO POSSIBLY MAKE NOISE?

Holiday: I DONE TOUCHED EVERTHING-

Six: BUT LITTLE BOYS!

Rex: Kill. Me_. Now...!_


End file.
